1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval device configured for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by means of elongated instruments inserted through small entrance or access openings in the body, e.g., an opening defined by a natural passageway of the body, an opening created by a tissue piercing instrument (e.g., a trocar), etc.
Minimally invasive procedures are often used to partially or totally remove body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy, duodenectomy, ileectomy, jejunectomy and other such procedures. During such procedures, it is common that affected tissue or organ must be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices are known in the art to facilitate this procedure.
For example, a specimen retrieval bag including a morcellation means configured to percutaneously debulk tissue may be utilized. Typically, the specimen retrieval bag includes a layer of puncture-resistant material, a layer of moisture-resistant material, a morcellator, and a drawstring. In use, the specimen retrieval bag is placed within a body cavity. The body tissue or organ is placed within the specimen retrieval bag. The morcellator chops or otherwise treats the tissue or organ (in certain instances portions of the chopped tissue or organ may be suctioned out of the specimen retrieval bag). Thereafter, the specimen retrieval bag may be pulled out of the body cavity through the incision in the skin.
In another example, a specimen retrieval device may include planar membrane having filaments attached to its corners. In use, the membrane is placed within a body cavity with the filaments extending through the trocar cannula to the outside of the body. In the instance where the organ or tissue of interest is sufficiently deformable, the tissue of interest is placed on the membrane and the filaments are pulled to close the membrane around the organ and draw it through the cannula. In the instance where the organ is not sufficiently deformable, e.g. because of the presence of gall stones, a forceps or other instrument may be used to crush the stones or tissue.
Although specimen retrieval devices, such as those described above, are known, there remains a need for an improved specimen retrieval device that is configured to facilitate tissue removal in minimally invasive surgical procedures, especially, in this instance where longer length tissue needs to be removed.